(Barely) Surviving Middle School
by cheekymonkey34
Summary: The Rosses have are all starting their respective years in middle school. Their plans quickly turn awry when they are plagued by several freak accidents. As secrets long-kept are revealed, do the Ross siblings have enough strength to stick together as their world is falling apart? **Sibling fluff but no incest**
1. Prologue: The Story of Us

I shouldn't be starting this, I know, but I've had this idea for a long time. The next chapter will be much longer , I promise.

* * *

_Prologue: The Story of Us_

**EMMA**

If you've found this journal, then you know what to do. Read the entire thing several time until you have memorized every part of it. I won't tell you that you are going to like every because you might not. Some parts will be boring, some overly descriptive, but it is important that you remember each description and every single part because you must be important if you found this. If you can find the second one and all the others, do the same exact thing. Then you will know what to do.

**LUKE**

You have to do what we say because if you've found this, you aren't safe anymore. They will come for you and they don't care about your life. And I hate to sound so serious, but I am _not_ kidding when I say this is a matter of life and death. If you care for your life you'll do as we say. On a lighter note, it is now time to read our story.

**RAVI**

If you turn the page, you will begin the story of us.

**EMMA**

The story of us.

**LUKE**

The story of us.

**ZURI**

The story of _us_!


	2. An Announcement

Updates:

**(Barely) Surviving Middle School:** I wrote the first chapter (after the prologue) ages ago but I am now just starting to type it up. If anyone has any ideas for the story, please leave a review. The chapter will be up next week.

**ANTs at Hogwarts**: I haven't even written the first chapter. I'm so busy finishing some prizes that I don't have time. It will be up before the end of the month.

**Learain Academy: **I have a brief idea of what I want to write but if you have an idea, leave a review.

**Runaway**: I have to write a two chapters on Bob and Amy, do some editing and then I will start part two. Ideas are welcome.

**A Single Moment**: I'm deciding between writing either Phineas x Ferb brother fluff on laugh about the boys holding an extravagant no laughing contest or Phineas being sick and Ferb waiting the whole day to hear him laugh.


	3. Chapter 1- The Very Beginning

Hello, loyal readers (which judging from the review there are about three)! Thanks to the guests and EyeoftheCobra for reviewing. Super thanks to guest for saying this story is awesome especially when the prologue was terrible. Hopefully you like this chapter better. I know I do. Also, I should add Zuri is in fifth grade, Ravi is in sixth, Luke is in seventh and Emma is in eighth. Sorry for the wait, I thought I had already posted this chapter. Enjoy chapter one:

* * *

_Chapter One-The Very Beginning_

**LUKE**

It all really began at the beginning of my year in seventh grade.

**EMMA**

That's it, Luke? Really, you're not going straight to the point or anything? How are they supposed to know what to look out for! Every second they waste reading unimportant things they are in danger of getting killed!

**LUKE**

Chill, Emma. I'll get to that part eventually. If I do tell them what to look out for now, imagine how scared and nervous they'd be. If you ask me, I'd rather be prepared and read the whole story than know what to look for but not know anything about everything else. And you know I hate reading.

**RAVI**

Luke does hate reading.

**EMMA**

Okay, you can continue.

**LUKE**

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it all really stared at the beginning of my year in seventh grade. It was an average morning. Jessie, and looking ever so fine doing it, was hustling us into the elevator. Normally it would be the door but we live on the highest level of the Parkinson Apartment building in a penthouse so we have an elevator in our apartment instead of stairs because Parkinson buildings are known for choosing more extravagant choices when it comes to well, _everything_. Not that an elevator is a generally an extravagant thing, but hey, it's better than flights of stairs. And if you were wondering, I did say we lived in a penthouse. It's a penthouse you could probably never afford if you saved for your entire life. But then again, you aren't a kid of one of the richest couples in the USA or maybe even the world, but enough about that. Where were we again? Oh right, it was the first day of school. September 1st. Monday. Yeah.

**ZURI**

Can I tell my story now? I'm taking over, Luke. You're not capturing the, um, essence of what happened. So like Luke was saying, Jessie was hustling us out the door and yelling out all sorts of tips and warnings. Man, that lady has _some _mouth on her! So down the elevator and out the door of our apartment building we went to wait for the school bus. You'd think with all the money we have we get a limo with a fancy chauffeur to drive us to school, but _no_! I bet our parents think we're spoiled enough as it is. I keep telling Mommy that-

**RAVI**

May I continue, Zuri? Both you and Luke have gotten off-topic. The school bus pulled in. Funny things, these school buses. They are free means of transportation to school for any child to use. Back in India, I had to walk to school. And that was before I went to the orphanage. In the orphanage, we did not get a lot of schooling. In the orphanage, sometimes we did not even have shoes! Not like here in America, where everyone wears those Ike sneakers.

**LUKE**

And he says _I _was off-topic. Oh, and Ravi, they're _Nike_ sneakers not Ike.

**RAVI**

Whatever. Like I was saying the bus pulled up in front of our building. I plopped down into an empty seat next to my friend Luis from the Lizard Club. Really nice guy, that Luis.

**LUKE**

Luis is known by many as a world-class geek. But I don't suppose you have many other friend options, Ravi.

**RAVI**

I am going to pretend as if I didn't hear that. "Hi, Ravi," Luis greets, "I'm thinking that this month's theme for the Lizard Club should be famous lizards. I'm doing the _Geico_ gecko." We discuss famous lizards the entire bus ride. Luis decides that he'll make a famous lizards collage to hang on the club meeting room's front door since he is such a great artist. It is an abandoned old classroom but when cleaned and decorated with lizard memorabilia, we make it work. Finally the bus stops in front of P.S. Something-or-Other. There are so many public schools in New York with numbers attached to their titles that I have quite literally lost track and am unable to name my own school.

**LUKE**

Actually, it's called Walden Academy, not P.S. Something-or-Other. Geez, you go to a school for a year and you can't even name it.

**RAVI**

Yes, yes. So as I was saying about P.S. Something-or-Other, it is quite a large school, a lot larger than my school in India, but the lunch options are quite dull. They do not even serve chicken tikka and when I asked the lunch lady to consider adding mango chutney to the food to spice it up a little, she said, and I quote," Don't know what you're talking about, kid. Now be quiet and eat your food." There is also a 90% more chance to get trampled on by a stampede of kids at P.S. Something-or-Other.

**LUKE**

I'm taking over, Ravi. I need a chance to talk too. So after the bus pulled up by the school, I dashed out because I didn't remember who my homeroom teacher was. All I knew is that Finch, when he had come over to my apartment a few days ago, had told me who his homeroom teacher was. I vaguely remembered that we had the same teacher. In case you haven't realized, I have short-term memory loss. Well, I probably don't really have it but I usually forget things that didn't happen less than a week ago. Actually, the fact that I remember all this is beyond me.

**EMMA**

_I _know why.

**ZURI**

Shush, Emma, you're ruining the story!

**LUKE**

Anyway, long story short, I was rushing because the bus comes late and Finch always come super early on the first day of school. I made it to school just before the late bell rang. I was just in time to see a blonde boy wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of brown slacks, groaning under the weight of the books and binders he was carrying. It was Finch. Just so you know, Finch is my best friend. He's kind of scrawny and a little nerdy but he's nice, funny, and he hasn't left my side since first grade, so why should I leave his? I should probably say on Finch's behalf that he doesn't usually dress up in slacks and ugly plaid shirts. That's just something his mother makes him do on the first day of school for some weird reason. "Finch!" I call. "Who's your homeroom teacher this year?"

"Oh, hey, Luke," Finch greets. Then his eyes narrow. "Why do you want to know?" That's the thing with Finch. He always wants to know why he is doing something before he does it. Then, once he knows what he's doing, he gets really critical about it.

**EMMA**

I never thought I'd live to see the day when Luke Ross uses the word _critical._

**RAVI**

It truly is a reason to celebrate!

**LUKE**

Oh, shut up. "We have the same teacher," I reply in response to Finch's question. "But I can't remember her name."

"Oh," Finch says, his eyes less narrow now. "Her name is Ms. Simpson. She's in room 304. You should hurry 'cause you're late as it is."

"You're a lifesaver, Finch," I yell as I race down the hall. Suddenly, it hits me. I have no idea where Ms. Simpson's class is. I sprint back up to where Finch is standing with a goofy grin on his face. "You knew," I hiss, "And you let me run through the halls?"

"Chill, freckle face," Finch replies. "Though, I must admit that it was pretty funny watching you run to nowhere for a few seconds." I punch him in the arm, and the fact that he doesn't bother punching me back shows me that he has already moved on. That's how Finch and I work. We kind of balance each other out, us both being troublemakers.

**EMMA**

My turn! I, unlike Luke, remembered my homeroom teacher's name. Homeroom lasted a little longer that day but it seemed that I was all too quickly off to my first class, art.

"Art is," the teacher, Ms. Applewell began, "hope. It is peace. It is love. Art is everything you want it to be. Use any materials to show me your soul in art. You have the whole class period."

Everyone in the class stared at Ms. Applewell then at each other with a look that said "_Is she serious?"_ Ms. Applewell was a bit of an unorthodox teacher. She didn't waste any time with long-winded descriptions of the class rules and what was expected of us and blah,blah,blah. She just got straight to the point. Most kids in the class finally just shrugged and got to work. I would've started working but I was too distracted by the teacher's appearance. Fashion is what I excel at but this teacher certainly didn't. It was so bad I wanted to yell "Somebody call the ambulance because this woman is in the middle of a fashion emergency!" Her greasy reddish brown hair was piled into a messy bun. She wore a dirty smock over a dumpy floral print dress. Her startlingly grey eyes went unnoticed by her oversized tortoiseshell glasses.

Once I got over Ms. Applewell's fashion disaster, I decided to work on my soul project. I pondered over it for a minute: how to draw my soul. Finally I came to the conclusion that my soul was just who I am or my essence and to draw it I had to draw who I was, what mattered to me. I grabbed a large piece of poster paper, some colored pencils, a paintbrush, and a paint set. I like bright and sunny things so I painted yellow suns in the paper's corners. I used the colored pencils to draw some models wearing fabulous dresses to show my love of fashion. Finally I drew a huge daisy painted my name in cursive on it. Ms. Applewell was coming around. When she stopped at me, she shook her head. "You're a great artist, Emma. But if this is your inner essence in art, you lead me to believe you are as deep as a kiddie pool and as dumb as a post." Clearly this woman had no idea what she was talking about. I got straight As and the occasional B. I was in no way dumb! "Emma, you've got talent. Now use that brain of yours to use that talent the right way. The former art teacher had such great things to say about you. I expected more from you. Then she walked away. I wanted to scream at her retreating figure: I did what you asked! What more do you want from me? But I didn't and when the bell rang I was the first one out of there.

**ZURI**

Can I tell my story now?

**RAVI**

No, Zuri. We've got to wrap this part up. Luke and Emma elaborated a bit with the unnecessary details.

**LUKE**

Says the kid who felt the need to inform them on how he decorates his club's meeting room.

**ZURI**

Pleeeeaaasseee?

**RAVI**

No.

**ZURI**

PLEEEEEEEEEE-

**RAVI, LUKE, AND EMMA**

NO!

**LUKE**

Man, my ears hurt. I thought you dropped that thing back in third grade.

**ZURI**

I've kept it as my secret weapon. If I don't get to tell my part of the story now, I get to start the next part, _no exceptions_.

**RAVI**

Deal. So soon the day ended. We went back home and talked to each other a little about that day in school but we all soon went our separate ways. I went to care for my lizard grandchildren, Sanjay, Gupta, Rikki, Tikki, Tavi, Scooter, Ravi Jr. Mowgli, Mohandas, and Kumar. I'd tell you how they came to be that is another story. Luke went to flirt with Jessie, Emma went to read the latest issue of Tiger Beat, and Zuri held a mini fashion show in her room. It had been an average day, nothing too interesting or exciting. We had no reason to believe the rest of the school year wouldn't be like that, dull and boring.

**ZURI**

Boy, we were dead wrong about that, weren't we?

* * *

How did you like this chapter? Starting next chapter, there might be a twist in plot. There will be a poll on my profile asking how you want this story to change. Read and review!


End file.
